AkisexYukiteru
by Mojomayhem
Summary: Akise's love and Yukiteru's denial.
1. Chapter 1

Watching

Akise

Since he was a little boy I would watch him. Watch him fall and be clumsy. Watch him get nervous and stutter. Watch him ruffle his hair to side like he always does. Watch my Yuki grow and have girls swoon over him. Watch as his he matured and realized his attraction to them. I want to be a girl. Well not really, but they sure do have it easy. They can hold Yukiterus hand and cling on to him without being judged. If I did that it would humiliate him and I could never humiliate my beloved. Make it worse that bitch Yuno has suddenly become part of the picture and she has been around longer than the rest. How long does she plan to stay? Is Yukiteru actually serious about her? How could he do this? Flaunt that girl in front of me like a trophy when I love him. Well it's not like he would ever know that I love him. All these years I have never once spoken to him. Only watched from a distance admiring him in all his beauty. I'm too shy but I can't let people know that. Everyone at school is scared of me because that's how I want them to be. I can't let them know how weak I am. How weak I am for Yukiteru. How hopeless I am when it comes to him. Yukiteru is my...

Yukiteru

School just finished and Yuno fell asleep with her head on my lap again. Her and I always go by the big oak tree by the soccer field near school. Students normally come here to relax, study at the tables or play sports. It's such a relaxing atmosphere. Well it used to be. Recently I fee like I am being watched, well I know i'm being watched. I knew he was watching me again but I glanced up in a way he wouldn't notice allowing my hair to slightly cover my eyes. It was Aru Akise, the bad boy of the school. I couldn't tell Yuno that this guy was watching me because she tends to get a little crazy when it concerns me. He was on the other side of the fence leaning against a post and his red eyes watched me so closely it made me feel uncomfortable. I heard rumors that he only does this to people he is going to beat up or embarrass. But what could I have done to deserve his hate? I've never even spoken to the guy and we have been in the same classes since grade school. I felt sweat sliding down my back. Oh shit i'm getting to scared. I better look away before he notices. Yuno shifted and I looked down at her smiling and placed my hand on her head. She sure is beautiful.

Akise

There he is, his usual place after school with that witches head in his lap. He looks so fucking cute. My cheeks are starting to burn. Uggh crap. Get a hold of yourself man! I seriously feel like a girl! I am so creepy. Everyday after school I come here just so I can watch him like I always do and it really is so pathetic. Why do I do this even though I know I don't have a chance? I wonder if he has noticed that I come here to watch him. I hope not because then he will start to think i'm creepy and go even farther away from me than he already is. If that were to happen what would I do with myself? Oh wait he is moving his hand! I shifted up my body to get a better view but only see him touch that bitches long hair. There he is smiling at her, smiling at her instead of me. Touching that bitches hair instead of mine. Why does my heart break? Why does he have my heart even though he never agreed to take it? But is it sad to say that no matter how many times he drops it and cracks it, no matter how many times he forgets about it or ignores it I will always want him to keep it in his possession.


	2. Chance

Akise

Yes! Yuno is not at school today! Finally that bitch is so sick she can't even make it to school. I know it's wrong of me to think like that but with Yuno out of the way even for a day I can finally talk to Yuki. Today is the day. I can feel it. The day I will take a chance!

Yuki

Lunch is so boring without Yuno here. I didn't realize how lonely this table was without her next to me. I told all the other girls who asked to sit with me to go away. I wasn't interested in any of them. Only yuno. Only my special Yuno. I began smiling to myself like an idiot.

"Hi Yukiteru"

My eyes flashed opened and I say Aru Akise standing in front of me. He wasn't smiling and his red eyes were giving me that piercing look like always. oh fuck. I couldn't bring myself to talk because of how scared I was. Was he planning to beat me up here? Why here?! Why infront of all these people to humiliate me?!

"Yuki?"

"uh...uh...ah..ahm...y-yes?"

I noticed his shoulders stiffen as I spoke. Was he getting ready to punch me? But all he did was sit across from me at the table and he began eating his lunch. Huh? That's it?

"I just want to have lunch. Are you not going to eat?"

He motioned his hand to my untouched lunch food.

"Ah N-no...I mean y-yes! I'm going to eat! I'm really r-r-r-reaally h-h-h-hungry" I began scarfing down the mashed potatoes on my tray.

"Hmm you stutter a lot."

He raised up his face to look at me but his eyes widened for a little bit and he paused which caused me to pause. He stared at my face for a little bit and began to raise his arm and reached towards my face. He was going to punch me! A surprise attack! I was in such a state of shock i spat the remaining potatoes out of my mouth and jumped up from the lunch table screaming like bloody murder.

"NO!"

I didn't care if the students in the cafeteria were looking at me funny. I was not going to be beat up and humiliated today! I ran straight towards the door and out into the hallway as he kept yelling at me to wait. Wait for what?! to get beat up?! He was going to have to catch me to do that!


	3. The start

Akise

He wasn't answering me so I just sat down at the table before he could refuse. My heart was beating so wildly. It felt as if my whole body was shaking and I had to try with all my might not to make my arms tremble as I brought the food to my mouth. Things were getting a little awkward and I am not the type to have small talk but I decided to give it a try. It was for my beloved Yukiteru anyway.

"I just want to have lunch. Are you not going to eat?"

ah crap my voice sounds so shaky. How embarrassing.

"Ah N-no...I mean y-yes! I'm going to eat! I'm really r-r-r-reaally h-h-h-hungry"

He began stuffing a bunch of potatoes into his mouth. Was he trying to be funny to ease the tension? How sweet of him. His cute stuttering hasn't changed one bit either.

"Hmm you stutter a lot." I said as I smiled looking down to hide the blush burning through my cheeks. I probably shouldn't look down to much. This is a once in a life time opportunity, to be this close to him, to just talk to him.

I glanced up to comment on his beautiful hair but then I saw he had a little bit of left over potato bit stuck on his upper lip. He was so cute. Oh shoot I'm probably staring too much, I should probably wipe away the food on his mouth. I lifted up my arm and reached towards him.

"NO!"

He screamed and shot up from the table before I could touch him. Why was he screaming no at me? I wasn't going to hurt him. He jumped and ran towards the cafeteria exit.

"WAIT! Yukiteru! Wait! Come back!"

I threw my food down and shot up from the table also and ran behind him. We both exited the cafteria and he glanced behind him and saw me following closley behind. Fear covered his face and he began to run faster up the school steps.

"Yukiteru! Just wait and listen to me! I've been wanting to talk to you for so long!"

He could really run fast for a boy with small legs. All I could hear was the slamming of a door as I turned the corner. The door he ran through led upstairs to the roof where student's weren't allowed to go. I took in a deep breath and walked through the doors. Once I reached outside onto the roof I saw him panting and leaning against a wall with a little shaded area. He was grabbing his chest and glancing around to see if he was followed. It seems like he didn't see. After a while he began to relax and he slid down to the floor stretching his legs out. He looked so gorgeous. The little beams of sunlight hit his face and his brown hair shun. My body began feeling an overwhelming longing. There is he was right there. My Yukiteru. This is my chance. I ran up and stood infront of him.

"Don't run."

When he saw me his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"L-look...i-i-i-iifff you a-a-aree gunna b-b-beat me u-u-up then j-j-j-just d-d-d-o it alr-r-r-eady"

He closed his eyes tight and balled his hands into fist. Oh i see. He thought I wanted to jump him. I just smiled at his beautiful face. He eyes squeezed so tight that wrinkles started to form at the corners. But then I saw the little bit of potato still stuck on his upper lip. How cute. I should probably get that for him. I squatted down in front of him and brought my face just inches away from his but he couldn't tell because he was still squeezing his eyes shut. My eyes scanned all along his beautiful face. His eye brows,eye lashes, nose and finally his tiny yet plump lips. But that stupid potato bit was still on his lips. How annoying. Since I didn't have a tissue and I'm pretty sure my hands were dirty by now I used the next best thing...My tongue. I brought my face closer to his and licked the potato bit off his lips and his eyes flashed opened. He didn't push me away with disgust so I was happy. However I knew I was completely screwed at this moment in time.

I was finally able to taste Yuki lips and they were delicious. I wanted more. I needed more. Yuki please don't hate me. I leaned in again and began making little soft pecks at his lips. Testing to see how he would react and also teasing myself at the same time. He still didn't move, thats good right? I tried to do this for as long as I could but my body was raging. I went in for a solid kiss and pressed my lips firmly against his. I could tell he wasn't kissing me back but at least he wasn't running away from me. I raised my hand and gently placed it on his cheeks. I traced my finger along his jaw line while I kissed him and suddenly it happened. I felt Yukiterus lips move and finally he was kissing me back! My heart started to beat rapidly. Who knew a heart could beat this fast. I wanted to feel more of him so I pulled him up to stand along with me and pressed him against the wall. My hands frantically running through his lucious brown locks. As seconds passed our kisses became deeper and deeper. Oh shit i'm losing myself. I had to stop before things got too out of control. I pulled my lips away from him and he gasped for air. He looked up at me with his flushed pink face.

"w-w-w-wow" he stuttered bring his hand up to lips and rubbing them. Ugh why did he do that? That was just too sexy! My pride was bulging and searching for its destination. This is embarrassing I really hope he doesn't notice. But how else would he expect me to react with such an erotic face?! It is either now or never. I pressed my lips against his again and ran my hands up under his shirt. I licked his neck and pressed my erection into him. At this point I didn't care. He wasn't pushing me away so this means I could do it right? I want him to feel it. To feel me. To feel my love. To feel my passion. I want him.


	4. Confusion

Yukiteru

Here I am panting like a freaking dog on the school roof covered by only a little bit of shade. How the hell can that guy run so fast?! I feel like a little baby. I can't believe I ran away. But what else could I do? I'm such a terrible fighter. I'm not strong unless I have Yuno by my side.

"Don't run"

The hairs on my body stood up. My eyes widened and my body froze. How did he find me?! I'm screwed. I am so screwed. I'm such an idiot, I should of stayed where the public was so that he wouldn't be able to beat me up too much. I just need to be brave and take it like a man now. I need to show him I'm not afraid.

"L-look...i-i-i-iifff you a-a-aree gunna b-b-beat me u-u-up then j-j-j-just d-d-d-o it alr-r-r-eady"

oh god that was pathetic. I'm a stuttering wimp. I squeezed my eyes tight and clenched my fist. Alright I'm ready for the pain now. I can take it. I can take it. I can take. He sure is taking a long time to hit me. I bet he is just standing there laughing at me. Laughing at the fact I'm so weak. I wanted to cry because i was so ashamed of myself. Suddenly I felt something warm on my lips. It was soft, warm and a little bit wet. I peeked and saw Akise licking something off my lips. When it finally registered what Akise just did to me my eyes flashed opened.

What the hell?! Why is he licking me?! What the hell is going on?! Why isn't he beating me?! He's just there looking at me. Who the hell stares at another person after licking their lips?! This is so awkward! I must be dreaming. Maybe he already beat me to a pulp and I'm knocked out still on top of the roof. I focused my scrambling mind and brought my attention back to Akise. He was still there and his red eyes watched me like they always did but there was something different. He was smiling and his face lit up so beautifully. His red eyes surprisingly didn't scare me like they normally do. They were hypnotizing me and my body was starting to relax. Why do I feel so calm. He leaned in again and started to peck at my lips. Why was this feeling so...so...so right? I shouldn't want this should I? Was he playing games with me? What's up with these little baby kisses? I bet he is trying to tease me.

Finally he stopped and firmly pressed his lips against mine. My whole body was completely numb. My arms and legs wouldn't move but I knew my lips could. I don't why but my brain began to command my lips and I gently kissed him back. His hand was tracing along my face and I could feel a tiny erotic voice about to escape my lips. Before I could let out my cry of pleasure Akise pulled me up to stand and pressed against me on the wall. His hand left my face and began fingering through my hair and occasionally pulling it. I couldn't believe what my body was feeling right now. I couldn't believe what I was allowing to happen right now. But sadly a cold breeze blew across my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Akise pulling away. Why am I so disappointed? I stared into his face and I could see his face had turned red. He was blushing? I could see through his eyes he was battling with something but I only wanted our tongues to battle right now. Finally I gained some control in my arms and reached up to touch my tingling lips. I've never felt like this before. So excited. So alive.

"w-w-w-wow" I stuttered shyly. His faced darkened into another shade of red as I spoke. My loving member began growing. Why was my member behaving this way? It was out of control. I am going out of control. Why do I not feel bad about Yuno right now? Why do I just want Akise to kiss me, pass saliva, rub our tongues together. Finally he leaned in and our mouths reconnected with my member aching to come out. Akise ran his big warm hands up my stomach and caressed my sides. I felt something hard against me and when I realized what was being grinded on me my heart skipped a beat. How could he do this so shamelessly? But I shouldn't really be the one to say this because it's not like my member wasn't enjoying this intense friction. I felt my sexy inner voice rising, rising up through my throat. Before I could let out my moan I grabbed onto his bulge holding it firmly in my hands and...

BAM!

We both froze and saw a security guard walking through the door. Akise removed his hands from under my shirt and I took my hand away from his member. He leaned against me and covered my mouth telling me to be quiet. The only place for us to really hide was in the little shadowed dark area we were already in. So he leaned in closer pressing his chest against mine, trying not to be seen. The security guard just stood in the doorway and glanced around for a bit then retreated back into the a.c.

My heart had finally calmed down and my common sense was brought back to me. What in world am I doing?! I have Yuno! I shouldn't be doing this! I regained control in my body again and pushed Akise away from me.

"Yukiteru? What's wrong? Was I leaning too hard on you? I'm sorry but that security guard shouldn't be coming back anytime soon so we can continue now" He reached his hand to me but I slapped it away.

"A-are you c-crazy?! Im a g-guy! That was disgusting!"

I straightened up my shirt and ran towards the door. This shouldn't have happened! This shouldn't have happened! Why the fuck do I still have an erection?!


	5. A Simple Word

Yukiteru

"Yuki, are you okay?"

Yuno touched my arm gently giving me that clueless expression like she always does.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine"

"Don't lie to me"

Ugh she is going to keep bugging me if I don't make it believable. C'mon brain think of something, think of something!

"Yuk-"

Before she could say my name again I grabbed her by the shoulders and silenced her with my lips. She closed her eyes and I could feel her lips curve into a smile as I kissed her. Ugh why am I doing this? I'm not even in the mood to kiss right now. My mind is going crazy with all these messed up thoughts. Just look at me being pathetic and pretending to enjoy this right now, my eyes are even open, that's how you know I am not feeling this kiss. Yuno stretched out her arms and wrapped it around my neck. I'm praying she doesn't open her eyes and see me looking at her because that would make things awkward.

"Akise!" I heard someone shout in the background. I quickly pulled away from Yuno almost causing her to fall.

"Yuki? What? What happened?"

I ignored her questions and turned around to see Akise standing across the soccer field near a fence. He just stood there looking at me and I felt my body turn cold. It's been five days since that "incident" and I have been completely avoiding him. Did he see me kiss Yuno just now? Is he mad? Wait, why should it matter if he's mad? I have a girlfriend so that means I can kiss her whenever I want.

"Akise!" I heard a tiny voice shout again.

He turned away from me and looked at a short girl who had been running towards him. I couldn't hear anything since I was so far away but you can tell a lot by body language. The girl was constantly looking down and playing with her hair nervously. Akise seemed agitated with her until she finally pulled out a white slip of paper and held it out to him as she spoke. Akise's expression went from agitated to confused to relaxed. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her head rubbing it gently and took the paper from her. He was actually touching her?! I've never seen him touch anyone like that! He is usually so mean and cold towards people, so why is he suddenly behaving this way? The girl seemed just as shocked as me because her head shot up with a surprised expression. He then said one simple word to her. His lips that he had kissed me with, I could tell what word he was forming with them. It was a word that shook my entire body. The word "Yes."

Before I could see how the girl would react Yuno pulled my face back towards her.

"Yuki?! Are you listening to me!?"

"Huh? What? Um no sorry I thought I heard something."

I could feel her fingers twitch slightly and she just stared blankly at me. She dropped her hands to her side and looked across the field to Akise and I turned also. The girl was now…..holding Akise's hands?! What?! She was still breathing and holding his hand in front of her! What did I miss?!

"Why were you so focused on Akise? Why Yuki?"

I quickly turned back to Yuno who was staring at me blankly again.

"Did something happen between you two? Did he say something to you Yuki? Did he hurt you? Did something bad happen while I was sick? You guys don't talk to each other so wh-"

"Yuno!" I grabbed her hands in mine.

"It's nothing I swear! I thought I heard something and Akise just happened to be in the direction I turned. I was only staring because he doesn't talk to anyone at school so I thought it was s-strange for him and that girl to be t-there. That's all, I swear."

I rubbed her hands to seal together my lie. Well it wasn't all a lie. I did find it strange that a girl was talking to Akise but I only turned because I heard Akise's name. I couldn't let her know that. I put on a fake smile and she smiled back at me.

"I love you Yuki, I won't let you go."

"I l-love you too Yuno."

Something just isn't right….

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

uh oh! Something interesting just happened. What do think Akise and that girl were talking about? What do you think about Yukiteru's feelings right now? Do you think Yuno is going to start some trouble or just stay a bystander?


	6. Bad News

Yukiteru

I can't believe what happened today with Akise and that girl. I can't believe I let it affect me like this. I mean look at me, I'm sitting curled up in my room on the bed. I've been sitting in this position in the dark for hours now. Yuno was kind enough to walk me home but today I really wish she hadn't. She was continuously staring me with those big pink eyes. It felt like she was looking into my soul and discovering my lie. If she finds out about what happened that day, there is no saying what she would do.

Akise why did you do this to me?! You completely flipped my world upside down. That day he…he…..he…k-kissed me. He touched me.

My mind started to drift and I felt his lips again. They felt so good. His hands supplied my body the right amount of warmth. He was so gentle yet rough with me at the same time. My member started to twitch. Oh shit, I'm getting horny. My hand was moving on its own. I can't stop it…..but I don't really want to stop it. I reached down and put my hand on top of my privates, grabbing the bulge in my jeans. I rubbed and my member began knocking asking me permission to come out. Why do I feel so hot? It's like I can still feel Akise kissing and holding me. I pull down the zipper ready to give into my guilty pleasure an-

RIIIIINNGGG! RIIIIINNGGG!

My hand stopped. Glancing at my phone I see my friends name light up on the screen. Sighing loudly I grab the phone and answer a little irritated.

"Hello."

"Yukiteru!"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Have you heard the big news?!"

"Huh?"

"With Akise!"

My ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"What do you mean?"

"OMG yaaaay! I'll be the first to tell you then! I can't believe you didn't hear though, everyone was talking about it as soon as it happened."

"Just tell me Hinata!"

"Oops! Sorry I was going off track. Anyywaaaays, Akise has a…."

I could sense the smile on her face.

"Has a what Hinata?!"

"Well…..Akise is….in a relationship!" She squealed and giggled at the same time.

My whole body went cold.

"H-he….h-he…"

"You are shocked too right?! Who knew Akise would date anyone!?"

My heart got cold.

"Oh but guess who he is with cause that's the big shocker! He is wi-"

I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. I already knew who Akise was with; it was that girl earlier today. I knew it. Why would he agree to date her since it's probably the first time he has spoken to her?

My phone lit up again. Hinata was probably calling me back but I wasn't going to answer. My feeling are soaring the skies right now but also plummeting to the ground. Why? Why? Why? I grabbed my chest.

My heart is cold.


	7. The Truth Revealed

Yukiteru

"Oh my gosh Yukiteru you look awful"

"I know."

Hinata is just so brutally honest with me. Couldn't she just tell me I looked fine to make me feel better? After that phone call last I couldn't fall asleep. The bags under my eyes were so puffy and my body felt completely drained. What's wrong with me and why do I feel like this? It's even hard to breathe.

"Yuuuuukiiiii"

Yuno ran up to me and wrapped he arms around my sides.

"Did you miss me Yuki? I missed you soooo much."

She began to snuggle her head under my arm.

"Yes, yes I missed you" I tried to sound happy as I rubbed her head.

"Awwww you guys are just the cutest."

Yuno giggled and squeezed onto me tighter.

"Yuki and I will be together forever and ever and ever and ever an-"

"OMG LOOK!" Hinata cut Yuno off and leaned over the lunch table to grab onto our hands.

"It's Akise and his new lover!" she squealed.

My whole body stiffened. I am so glad Yuno is holding onto me because if it wasn't for her I would have turned around to see….those red eyes….those red eyes that haunt me.

"Who cares about him and his new girlfriend." I mumbled.

"Oh you are so funny Yuki." Hinata giggled.

How was that funny? Whatever, I don't need to see Akise and his new girlfriend drooling all over each other. I made sure I kept my back towards the direction Yuno and Hinata were looking.

"Ohhh it is so weird to see that don't you think?" Yuno whispered to Hinata.

"Really? I think it's sooo cute."

What the hell are they talking about? It's normal to be seen with your girlfriend in public, well maybe not normal for Akise but it's normal for "Normal" people. I kept staring at the wall, if I just stay still like this I won't be tempted to look.

Then a small figure came into my eye-sight. It was a short girl with long brown hair but something about her looked familiar. That's when it finally hit me, it was the girl from yesterday that confessed her feelings to Akise. She was there laughing with her friends and playing with her hair. Wait… something just didn't make sense. If the girl is over there with her friends then who is with Akise behind me? Could I be mistaken with the girls face? No, that's not possible because I always remember faces. Something is just not adding up. Before I realized it I felt my body turning, it was turning to find out the truth behind me back. My mind was screaming no but heart and body wouldn't listen.

The view in front of me shook me to the very core.

Akise was there sitting at a lunch table with his arm wrapped around a slender body.

His hand was running through jet black hair.

His lips curved into a smile. The smile he showed to me.

The smile he was showing to….another guy.

"w-w-what?!"

My heart was beating crazily and my chest was tightening.

"Yuki?"

Hinata and Yuno said in unison as they looked at me worried.

"W-w-w-who the hell is that with Akise?!"

"His boyfriend" Yuno responded bluntly.

"I thought you knew Yukiteru, didn't I tell you?" Hinata chimed in.

"No! no you didn't!"

"Hmmm, Oh yeah! The phone must have disconnected around the time I was telling you that part."

My head was starting to hurt really badly. I grabbed my forehead and squeezed my eyes shut. What's going on?! How is Akise with a guy?!

"Yuki? My Yuki what's wrong?" Yuno rubbed her hands along my arm.

I can't even answer her. My stomach is starting to churn. I place my hand over my mouth, why do I feel so sick?

"Yukiteru?" Hinata grabbed my shoulder.

"What's wrong? You look sick."

What was that note? Who was the girl? What did Akise say yes too? Who is this new guy under his arm? What's going on? Why do I feel like this?

WHY. WHY. WHY? WHY? WHY?!

All these questions that I can't get answers too. I need to throw up right now. I pushed Yuno off of me and sprinted out of the cafeteria into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and let all my frustration flow out. I can't remember the last time I vomited this much. I can't remember the last time I hurt this much. But there was just one thing going through my mind that troubled me the most. My mind was telling me something that I didn't want to admit too. Seeing Akise hug that guy, seeing Akise smile at him caused a dark storm in my body. But I can't help but feel that if I had seen Akise with a girl when I turned around, maybe I wouldn't have been so upset. Why do I feel like I could be a little happier if it was a girl that I saw? Why does seeing him with that boy give me a bad feeling, a feeling I have never felt before. If it was a girl would I have reacted this way? I knew in my mind and body that I probably wouldn't have.

I can't remember the last time I hurt this much.


	8. All i'll ever be

Akise

I don't exactly know why I said yes, maybe it was because of my broken heart. When Akira told me that her friend wanted to date me I had to admit I was shocked. How could anyone possibly want to date me? I'm so rude and cruel to everyone and I basically ignore anyone that talks to me. I guess I said yes because I was angry about that day. Maybe I wanted to make Yukiteru jealous. Ha! Yeah right, like he would be jealous. Ever since that day he has been completely avoiding me. No matter how many times I tried to talk to him he finds a way out. I don't think I've ever been so angry with him. How could he just run off like that? How could he just leave me there standing alone like that?

"Akise?" I heard a soft voice call out to me.

I looked down and saw Hitoshi, my new boyfriend looking up at me. We were sitting in the cafeteria and I didn't really find it surprising that we were being swarmed by people and eyes. It's seems like big news since I'm dating now and to top it off I'm officially out as gay.

"Akise?" He repeated again, placing his hand on my chest. His big dark purple eyes gave me that puppy dog look.

"Are you okay? You look troubled." He rubbed my chest.

"Yes I'm fine"

I'm such a liar.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." He grinned at me and his purple eyes lit up. I could tell he was so happy to be sitting with me, but why? How can he just willingly cling to me like this without wanting to hide or be ashamed? Why doesn't he find it disgu-….

Disgusting….that's what Yukiteru told me. He told me that what we did was disgusting. That my confession was disgusting. That the thought of us was disgusting. That my…my…love…he told me my love for him….was disgusting.

I could feel my whole body darkening and the anger was soon to bubble over. How could he?! How could he say something like that to me?! Wasn't he the one that kissed me back?! Could I have just simply imagined it all!? No…..that's not possible….I know he kissed me back….right?

"Akise, aren't all these people annoying you?"

Hitoshi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"All the people around us, all the people that are staring at us…..doesn't it bother you? You don't normally allow people to crowd you like this."

"Ah…right."

I needed to get in a better mood because I don't think he would be happy to find out that I'm getting depressed about another guy. So I wrapped my arm around him and patted him on the head forcing the best smile that I could.

"Well Hitoshi, it looks like you've softened my heart a bit. I don't mind the attention too much today."

I just completely lied. Gosh I am such an awful person. But he looked so happy with my lie. He just grinned even more and snuggled his head onto my chest getting comfortable.

Wow he is really warm, it reminds me of the feeling when I drink hot cocoa.

"YUKI!" My ears heard Yuno's voice shout. I snapped my neck towards the sound of her voice and I strained to see through the crowd around Hitoshi and I.

Finally I could see Yukiteru and he was clutching his stomach and covering his mouth. What's going on, why does he like he is in so much pain? He sprinted out the cafeteria and made a right, he must be headed to the bathroom. I stood up quickly to follow after him but then I felt Hitoshi grab my arm.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to look at him and he began giving me this puppy dog look.

"Uh…ah..I'm going to g-"

"Don't leave me sitting by myself. I don't like to be alone."

Alone? Ah yes, alone. The very word I fear the most. The word Yukiteru made me feel.

Hitoshi gripped my arm a little tighter.

"Akise sit back down at my side please?"

I glanced at the cafeteria door where my love had just run through. What do I do? What if Yukiteru is hurt? What if he is in pain? What if he nee-

"I'll go get him!" I heard Yuno shout at Hinata. She jumped up and disappeared through the doors also.

Was I just about to say Yukiteru might need me? Ha, what a joke. If I were to go he would just push me away again and call me disgusting. I turned back to Hitoshi smiling and sat down next to him.

_Yuki doesn't need me._

I wrapped my arm back around my new boyfriend.

_He will never need me._

I began to run my fingers through his head again.

_He has that bitch Yuno_

I kissed Hitoshi on the top of his head.

_All I'll ever be…is disgusting._


	9. Yuno! What Are You Doing!

Akise

Yukiteru hasn't been in school for two weeks now. The last time I saw him was that day in the cafeteria. I could feel a cloud of guilt looming over my head. Maybe I should have gone to check on him.

"_Disgusting"_

No. I know why I didn't go to check on him, he doesn't want me. I sighed loudly putting my face in my hands. Who am I kidding; even though he doesn't want me I will always want him. He has my heart.

Riiiinngg Riinnnnggg

I picked up my cell phone to see Hitoshi's name on the screen. He calls me every day without fail and I suppose if my feelings for him were true this kind of thing would make me happy, but all it is to me right now is annoying.

"Hello?"

"Hey kis"

He gave me the nickname kis. I guess it's kind of sweet.

"What's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to come over. It's a Saturday so maybe we can watch a movie at my place, how about it?"

I don't really want to go but I've turned him down twice already so it's probably wise if I go today.

"Yeah I'd love that. Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"Ummmmmm, nah I just want my boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Alright well I'll be there soon, give me about an hour."

"Okay! I'll be waiting! I can't wait!"

He hung up and I shoved my phone in my jeans pocket. He doesn't live far from me, he actually lives about 25 minutes away if I drive but I felt like walking today. I really don't want to go.

As I made my way along the sidewalk it dawned on me that Hitoshi lived near Yuki. There was probably a 10 minute walking distance between both of their houses. I wonder if Yuki is home right now. Maybe I should go see if he is okay. Wait. No. He doesn't need me. He doesn't need me. He doesn't need me. I just have to get that through my head. He has….Yu-. I clenched my fist together; I can't even say her name in my mind without getting furious. Why does she have to be around? If it wasn't for her then maybe Yukiteru would have given my love for him a chance, even if it was a small chance. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek but I quickly rubbed it away. Ugh, get a grip man! I shouldn't be crying over this! I don't cry over silly things like things! I don't need Yuki! He is probably doing just fine without me! I lifted my head up and put on my serious face. I won't be tempted to see him. I won't be drawn back to his smile. I. will. not. be. drawn. back.

*fifteen minutes later*

Fuck. I'm pathetic. Look at me being an idiot standing in front Yuki's house. I've already tried the door but it was locked and I couldn't get an answer. Why don't I just leave? He probably just isn't home right now. C'mon body turn around, just turn around!

I walked to the side of the house and saw that a window was open. The blue curtains were swaying from the wind being blown inside. I really shouldn't be doing this but I just couldn't help it. I ran up to window and climbed in being careful not to make too much noise.

I ended up in a beige colored room and in the corner of the room was a large queen sized bed with my beloved sleeping on it. My heart began to beat wildly. Why is my heart reacting this way just from seeing him? As I walked closer I could see something was very wrong. He had lost so much weight. His body was pail and frail looking. His brown hair was wet and matted down on his forehead from sweat. His face had such a painful expression and his body shook slightly.

I quickly went to kitchen and came back with a cloth and wiped off the sweat on his face, and then I got a heated rag and rested it on his forehead. I kneeled down by the bed and looked at him closely. I could see his lips were dry so I took up a cup of water that was near his bed and stuck my fingers in the water so I could then rub my fingers along his lips to hydrate them. I wished I could kiss them instead. By the time I finished the pained expression on his face disappeared and that made me very happy. I can actually ease his pain even though he may not realize it.

I placed my hand gently on his cheek and touched his forehead with mine.

"Yuki" I whispered.

"Let me care for you and spoil you. Let me make you happy and feel loved. I know you can't hear me but I just want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you and I gave my heart to you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I will do anything for you and I will ask for nothing but your love in return."

I stopped and lifted my head to look at him to make sure he was still sleeping before I continued.

"Do…do really think that my love is d-di-…." I could feel the tears flowing down my face. Why does it hurt so much to put out my feelings?

"Yukiteru please g-give me a chance. I only want you because there is no other person like you. Im begging you to ju-…I don't ever want to be alone. Don't run from me anymore and leave me alone please…..it's hell without you. Please stay with me…plea…ple..pl…p…"

I let my hand slip from his cheek and pressed my face against his chest burying my face in his shirt and letting all my tears rush out. I didn't realize that I had missed him this much. Those two weeks at school not knowing where he was drove me crazy even though I didn't want to admit it.

I really love Yukiteru.

I felt something moving and I looked up to see his left arm shake slightly. He must be getting cold. I stood up, wiped off my face and brought another blanket to lay over him. Then I heard a loud thud behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned to see Yuno standing by the open window with her hand gripping tightly onto a bottle of medicine.

"Oh Yuno! Uh Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She repeated automatically ignoring my greeting.

"Uh well I was on my way to Hitoshi's house but I thought I should drop by here since Yukiteru hasn't come to school the past two weeks."

"Why does it matter to you, you are not even his friend." She cocked her head to one side and stared at me.

"I'm simply just being a good classmate." She is such a weird girl.

Her eyes started from my feet and slowly trailed up my body and stopped when they met my eyes. I felt my whole body shiver. What was her problem?

"Step aside." She said with a monotone voice.

"Oh I didn't do anything, I was only ma-" I was cut off by the sound of her running towards me. I suddenly felt a cold metal object being pressed against my neck.

_What is going on?!_


	10. I Want Him

Yukiteru

He grabbed my hair and pulled forcefully causing my head to be brought back. I quivered on my knees as he leaned over me and our bodies molded together. I felt his warm chest pressed on my back as he kissed down my neck while still pulling my hair. He gently nibbled on my neck and my whole body trembled, I just couldn't help it. My body felt so good...Akise doing this to me felt so good.

"I love you Yukiteru" he whispered in my ear.

Thank god we were in doggy style because if he could see my face he would laugh at how red it got.

"Yuki..."

I squeezed my eyes tight.

"Yuki..." He licked my ear.

Would he just stop?! If he keeps whispering in my ear like that I feel like my body will lose control. How fast does he possibly want my heart to beat? I felt his finger rub down my back following the trail of my spine. I heard him chuckle as he grabbed onto my ass and slapped it.

I let an erotic scream but quickly grabbed my mouth. What the hell was that sound I just made? Why does this feel so good?! Am I a masochist or something?! He slapped my ass repeatedly and I felt liquid begin to drip from my member. Oh crap, I feel like I'm going to cum.

He suddenly stopped and grabbed onto my member.

"No no no Yuki, you aren't allowed to cum so soon. I haven't even really begun."

He stroked my member lightly.

"Let me have you?"

I felt like the air was knocked from me. I couldn't even form a single word. All I could do was nod my head yes because if I saw his face I knew I would lose myself.

"Good" he whispered. He then brought his hand back to ass and pressed against my entrance and...

*GASP* I opened my eyes quickly and saw fuzzy shapes in front of my eyes until they finally refocused.

"Yuki?" Yuno shot up from the chair across the room and ran over to me holding my hand.

"Why are you breathing so heavily? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered trying to hold back the tears beginning to form but with no success.

"Yuki?! You are crying! Are you in pain?!"

"N-n-no..."

_I had an amazing and untrue dream._

"Then why are you crying babe?"

_I want that dream...to be true._

"I'm just feeling weak that's all."

_I want to feel like that for _real_._

"Well I'm here for you Yuki."

_I want Akise._

"I'm glad you are here for me Yuno."

She smiled at me and rubbed my head.

"You have a really bad fever and we are out of meds. I'll run out to the store and get some."

"o-o-oka-" I began to cough.

"Don't strain yourself to talk. I'll be right back, give me 20 minutes."

After she left I just laid in bed as the tears continued to slowly creep out. I can't explain as to why I suddenly got so sick. Ever since that day in the cafeteria when I saw Akise with that boy...that boy Hitoshi. I felt my chest cringe and I tried to raise my hand to my chest but I was too weak. The cringing wouldn't stop and it hurt so badly so I just cried some more. Why am I hurting so much? Why am I so sick? I've never been this ill before. I closed my eyes and tried taking long, slow and deep breathes to calm whatever was going on in my chest and it worked. I soon felt myself drifting off back to sleep.

I didn't have a sex dream this time, it was a dream that made my heart ache. It was dream that felt so extraordinarily real. Akise was leaning over me and he was confessing his love and his deepest secrets to me. I wanted to reach out to hug him, he was so close, but my dream wouldn't allow my body to move. He was asking why I thought his love was something. I couldn't understand much of what he was saying because his tears choked him up.

To see Akise like this, even if in only my dream, it just made me want to hold him more. Seeing him this vulnerable made me feel like I should protect him. Protect this side he would never show to anyone ever. As he continued to cry I tried with all my might to raise my hand to touch him so I could tell him that I am here for him but all my arm did was shake. Even my damn dream won't let me have what I want the most. Suddenly Akise in my dream got up and disappeared from me. I felt panicked because I was drifting into a dark hole of nothing. An empty dark hole of deep sleep where no dreams lay.

To be continued...

Author's note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story!


	11. The woman He Loves

Akise

Yuno stopped and glared at me in the eyes as she pressed her small pocket knife against my throat.

"W-What are you doing?!" I grabbed her arm and pushed it away from me. Unfortunately her knife cut me slightly and I felt little bits of blood roll down my neck.

"Akise, stay away from Yukiteru. That little cut on your neck is your warning. Next time I won't hesitate to kill you."

"What the fuck is your problem! Are you crazy?!"

She ran up and jumped lifting her foot up and kicking me in the face. My body dropped towards the floor and I grabbed onto my face.

"Stop fucking yelling. You will wake up Yuki." She hissed at me.

I was always taught to never hit a woman but does the same thing count for crazy a woman?

I glanced over at my beloved still fast asleep. I can't fight back. Yukiteru would hate me more than he already does if I were to hurt his...bitchy girlfriend. She slowly walked over to Yukiteru and lifted the rag I put on his head.

"Hey put that back he has a feve-" I was cut off as she threw the rag in my face.

"He doesn't need your care. He. Has. Me." She pointed at herself smiling.

I glared at her and I clenched my fist together. This bitch. This stupid, annoying, and irritating bitch. How dare she.

She walked over to me kneeling down and putting her face inches from mine.

"He. Chose. Me." She smiled a devilish grin at me.

I was flaming with anger now. She is testing me! I know she is testing me! I had to resist the urge to smack the crap out of her.

"Careful with the clenching of the fist Akise. I know you want to hit me but what would Yuki do if he found out you hurt me. What would he say if you hurt the woman he loves?"

_The...woman...he loves..._

I shot up and slapped her across the face.

"I don't give a fuck! He and I are not even friends like you said! I could care less how he feels or what he thinks about me!"

_This is not true. I don't want him to ever hate me. I want his love._

"Screw you!" she shouted at me as I jumped out the window.

I just kept going even as I turned the corner. I ran with all the speed my body would allow. That fucking bitch. That. Fucking. bitch. I hate her. I hate her so fucking much. She being alive pisses me off.

I felt tears trickle down my face. Those last words really got to me. Those words she said forced me to look at the facts. Yukiteru loves Yuno. Yuno loves him. Yuno is the woman he loves.

I want his love.

But he will never give it me.

Author's note: This is turning out to be an interesting and frustrating love rectangle! So many feelings are not being said. Well hope you enjoyed!

Stick around for future updates!


	12. AKise, Will You be My Boyfriend?

Yukiteru

I'm back at school and I really don't want to be. I still feel like shit and I can tell my eyes are extremely red and puffy. I wonder if it's just me because I feel the hallways have gotten a lot smaller or maybe I just don't want to be around all these people.

"Akise!"

I heard a voice call his name. I quickly looked up with my heart beat speeding up. He was leaning against a wall with his left foot propped up. Hitoshi was standing near him holding onto his upper arm. They were there just standing and smiling, looking at each other with lovey dovey eyes. It made me sick. I gripped onto the straps of my bag. Why do I feel like this...Why?

"W-wait! Waaaaiit, don't do that!" Akise said while laughing and holding off Hitoshi who was clinging on to him and reaching towards his neck.

"Oh c'moooonnnn. You have a boo boo."

"N-no Hitoshi, don't say boo boo...I'm not a baby."

"Well you are my baby" He chuckled and finally got Akise to turn his head.

That's when I saw a white bandage covering the left side of his neck. Why does he have an injury? Hitoshi reached up and kissed over Akise's bandage. I felt my whole body boil. Why is he kissing Akise like that!? Why is he acting like Akise is hi-...oh...right...Akise is his.

"See Kis, all better." Hitoshi smiled at him.

Kis? They even have nicknames for each other? They have become this serious? I looked at Hitoshi and scanned his body. I did not see what was so great about him. He was average looking to me...well his purple eyes were nice looking...I suppose.

Ugh I feel myself getting irritated. I need to go to the bathroom to cool off before class. I closed my eyes and began walking while shaking my head. C'mon brain focus, just let me relax and have a great day tod-

"Woah!" I heard Akise yell as I collided with a body and began falling.

Ugh crap that hurt. I was laying on someone and they were just staying still. Oh shit, I hope the fall didn't make them unconscious. I fixed my body and used my hand to prop me up, and when I looked up my eyes met...a beautiful set of eyes.

It was Akise.

He was just there looking at me completely stunned. Why was he looking at me that? I mean it is a shock that I ran into him but he doesn't have to look so surprised.

That's when I felt it.

It began to harden and push up against my hand.

I looked down at where my hand was resting and it was Akise's crotch area. He is hard!

I'm touching his...his...

"Hey are you guys alright?" I heard the students around us ask.

"U-um...Yuki c-can...you move your hand...please." Akise mumbled and turned his face away from me.

Oh shit! Why was I still holding it?! I removed my hand and I felt my cheeks redden. I really hope no one saw me touch his dick. I glanced down and I saw the papers that fell from my bag were covering that area.

Thank god.

I would have been so embarrassed if anyone saw, thank the lord for papers saving the day and covering me.

I quickly got off of Akise and kept my eyes away from him as I packed my bags. He got up too and began to help me pick up my stuff.

"You don't need to do that" I said quietly.

He didn't answer me; he just gave me the rest of my stuff and walked off. Why didn't respond to me? Maybe because Hitoshi sa-

My whole body stiffened and I quickly scanned the hallway. Oh my god did Hitoshi see that just now? I looked for his purple eyes but I couldn't find them. I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know where he disappeared too but I'm thankful he didn't see me grab his boyfriend's penis.

_Boyfriend..._

My body shook when I thought that word.

Hitoshi doesn't deserve to call Akise his boyfriend.

But at the same time...I don't really deserve to call Akise my boyfriend either.

I glanced down at my crotch and saw I had an erection.

OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!

I pulled my bag quickly over my area. Pleaaasseeee no one see that! I hung my head down in shame as I walked. Why am I having these thoughts? Why? I shouldn't get excited like this just because I touched his dick.

I finally reached the front door of my classroom and I saw Akise sitting in his usual seat in the middle of classroom. He was nibbling on his pen and glancing towards the clock waiting for class to start. I saw his pink tongue wrap around the bottom part of his pen and my whole body grew goose bumps.

Oh the things I want his tongue to do to me. I want him to rub his tongue all ove-

AGH! What am I thinking?!

I kept looking down as I walked past him and sat in my chair in the back of the classroom.

_Akise I want you to touch me._

This is so wrong.

_I want you to rub your hands all over my body._

Why am I thinking these things?

_I want you in me._

Wait I'm not even gay, I've never liked a boy like this before.

_Akise It's just you...only you._

Wait brain, what about Yuno?

_Forget her._

I love Yuno.

_I love Akise._

I glanced up and looked at the back of Akise's head.

_Akise... please...be mine._

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

Author's note: Naughty thoughts Yuki ;3 heehee. Don't you wish Akise and Yuki knew each others true feelings already? Well stick around to see what happens next!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think :)


	13. Don't look at me

Akise

My heart is pounding like crazy. Oh come on class bell please ring already! I put my hand on my chest and felt the marching band play its music in me. I was so shocked a while ago. I should have watched where I was going. I really did plan to avoid him today because of what happened with Yuno. I remembered the feeling of her knife against my neck and shuddered.

She is fucking crazy.

Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?! Is it because I'm gay? What have I done to deserve a life like this?

I imagined Yukiteru's body heat again. He was so close to me, basically lying on me. All I could do was just stare in silence. His beautiful face was inches from mine and he smelled like sweet honey. And when he touched my dick I felt like a tea pot ready to be poured. My whole body was hot and whistling with excitement.

Ugh crap, I need to calm down before I get horny in class. I looked up at the clock again and saw there were only 3 more minutes left. Thank god!

I put my hands in my face and tried to think if something random but I just couldn't. Yukiteru was all I've ever thought about since I was little. I know he hurt me and discarded my love but he still consumes me. Why does he make me feel so lost and confused but yet so alive and excited?

Why did he touch me like that a while ago? Why did he just stare at my face while he held my pride? I was so embarrassed! All I could do was keep quiet and turn my head away! What else was I supposed to do? I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

What is he seriously up to? Is he trying to mess with me? Is he playing with my emotions? I just don't get him all. All these questions….and these problems.

BRRIIINNGGGG!BRIIINNNGGG!

The chairs began to squeak as the students got up from their chairs. Finally class is done and I can go upstairs on the roof to clear my head.

As I stood I saw Yukiteru zoom past me with his bag being held tightly in front of him. His face was red and he kept his head hanging low facing the ground.

Where could he be rushing to? Why does his face look like that? Maybe I should follow him. I took in a deep breath and made up mind. I am going to follow him and confront him. I need to know why he held me like that earlier today. I need to know if he hates me. I need to know if he is willing to at least be my friend.

I quickly packed up my books and followed him. He kept bumping into people but he never said excuse me or sorry. He just kept his head down and walked with a fast and steady pace, unaware that I was close behind. He made a left and walked through the door leading upstairs to the roof and I stopped in my tracks.

This feels like déjà vu. My mind drifted back to last time we were up there. The bittersweet memory of his lips and his rejection. Yukiteru I need to know what is going on in your head.

I need to know because I love you. And if you reject my love I hope you will at least accept me as a friend.

…

When I made it upstairs I locked the door behind me. I will not allow any interruptions this time. I glanced around but I couldn't see Yukiteru. He wasn't near the shaded area where we were the last time. I walked around for a bit until I saw him on the other far side of the roof. His back was facing me and his bag was still being held tightly in front of him. I could hear the sound of him crying and his left hand gripped onto the railing of the roof as he leaned over slighty.

Is he trying to jump?! I will not let that happen!

I ran with as much speed as my body allowed and grabbed his arm pulling him close to me.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

He looked at me completely stunned.

"Don't just look at me, answer me! What the fuck were you just trying to do?!"

"N-nothing" He mumbled.

"Then why the hell were you leaning over the railing?"

"J-just l-leave me al-l-lone."

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and began to back away from me. This is what got me upset. How could he treat me so coldly? Does he think he can just walk and leave me alone again? I stepped up and grabbed his arm again.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Stop! Let go of me!" He began to shake his arm.

I gripped on tighter as he yelled and I reached for his other hand that was holding his bag. As he saw my hand reach for his other arm his eyes widened.

"No stop! Akise don't touch my bag! Just stop!"

"I don't want your bag you idiot! I'm getting your other arm so you can't run away!"

"No! No! No! I need to hold my bag right here!"

"Huh? Why? Stop being complicated Yukiteru. We seriously need to talk."

I pulled on the bag and he desperately clung onto it.

"Yuki stop being so fucking complicated!"

"STOP! Please! I need it to stay right there! Please!"

I didn't listen to anything he said. Whether he wanted to or not we were going to straighten everything out today. I pulled until I finally won in strength and his bag went flying behind me. However I soon realized why he held onto the bag so desperately.

Honestly I was speechless.

"Please Akise, j-j-just give m-m-me my bag p-p-please."

I couldn't make any sound or move. My eyes just remained opened wide.

"Please….don't look at me. Please…please…please." His head dropped and he kept his eyes glued on the floor.

Yukiteru stood there in front of me with all his beauty. His member, which I never realized was so damn big, stood beneath his school pants, bulging and pointing towards me.

"Uhm Yuki?"

"W-w-what?" He started to play with his fingers nervously.

"Why are you hard?"

He looked up at me with his big teary eyes and opened his mouth to respond.

Author's note: J Remember to tell me what you guys think. This is my first fan fiction so I hope this "Akise x Yukiteru" story is good for my first try.

Stay tuned for future updates.


	14. I've Realized

Yukiteru

I really wish he didn't do that. I could tell my face was changing different shades of red. I watched as my bag hit floor and Akise towered in front of me with his broad shoulders. My erection twitched again.

Why? Why is my body doing this to me now?! Of all freaking times!

I am too ashamed to look at him because I know he sees what's going on inside my pants. Since it has come to this all I can do is beg for my bag back.

"Please Akise, j-j-just give m-m-me my bag p-p-please."

I waited for a reply but there was just silence. I could suddenly feel his piercing eyes watching me. I didn't have to look up to know that he was glaring at my crotch area. I tried the best I could to cover it with my hands but it was no use.

"Please...don't look at me. Please...please...please."

"Uhm Yuki?"

Oh no. What could he possibly have to say in this situation? Is he going to laugh at me? It's not my fault! My body has been on such a wild roller coaster ride lately I don't know what's going on anymore!

"W-w-what?" I Stuttered nervously as I fiddled with my fingers.

Please oh please do not make fun of me.

"Why are you hard?"

My whole body froze and ran cold. But the nervousness caused little bits of sweat to form. What the hell is that kind of question?! I don't know why I'm hard!

I squeezed my eyes shut and Akise's face filled the darkness.

Who am I kidding? Why do I keep telling myself these excuses? His eyes flashed in the darkness. His sexy lips curved into his smirk.

I felt my erection twitch again.

Hitoshi flashed across my mind also and I clenched my fist in anger. I don't want Hitoshi to ever touch him. Never again.

I want Akise to touch me the way he did last time. I want to feel him on me and in me. Tears began to form in my eyes, not because I was sad but because of my sudden realization.

I realized what I want...what I need.

I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes and he looked back at me.

_I want you Akise._

I opened my mouth to respond to him but I caught a glimpse of the bandage covering his neck and I remembered when Hitoshi kissed it.

That irritated me greatly. Hitoshi put his lips on what is mine.

_I will claim you back._

I walked up to him and pushed him to the ground and he landed on his bum with a loud thud.

"Ow! What the fuck?! Yuki what the hell is your problem?!"

I went on top of him, spreading my legs and kneeled so my legs could be at his sides.

"Just shut up" I glared at him.

"Who do you think you are talk-!"

I cut him off by grabbing his face with my hand.

"Just shut up...now."

It was kind of amusing how scared he looked. Well shit, I was even starting to scare myself. Why was I acting like this? This is not how I behave.

My eyes caught his bandage again and I remembered my mission. I leaned in closer to his face and I could feel his body start to shake. Was he getting nervous? Nah, that's impossible, Akise never gets nervous.

I slowly tilted his head and placed my lips on the side of his neck over his bandage. Parting my lips only a little bit I began to suck.

His body stiffened under me and that only caused my heart beat to quicken and body to become more excited.

After about forty seconds I took my lips of his neck and looked at Akise and his expression was priceless.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki w-w-what d-o-o y-y-ou thin..."

He was trying so hard to form his sentence but he was stuttering so much. Ha, that is like me. To save him the pain of trying to form words I answered the question I knew he was going to ask.

"I'm claiming my territory."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Who...what...what hap-p-ened t-to y-y-you?"

"I realized that I want you"

_I love you Akise. I love you so much._

"Now stop opening your mouth so wide so I can kiss you properly."

He quickly followed my instruction. This feeling of being in charge was so exciting for me. I have never been the one to command...the one to be dominant.

_I love it._

I leaned in and pushed him again so that he could lie completely on the floor.

And then I went in for my long awaited kiss.

His lips were so soft and sweet and his tongue rolled around in my mouth. It was so amazing; I could kiss him like this for hours and hours.

My member twitched more frequently now. I knew what it wanted but even though I was in charge I don't know the first thing about having sex with a guy.

_Wait am I really thinking about fucking him?!_

Yes. Yes I am. I really want him. He is so hot and I Just can't take it. But what the hell am I supposed to do?

I lifted my hips a little and began to grind against his member and he pulled his lips away from me and gasped. His cheeks looked completely flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut.

Did I hurt it him? Did I do something wrong or did it feel good?

I kept looking at his now scrunched up face but it quickly calmed and his eyes quickly flashed opened. There was a new fire burning in them now that wasn't there before. He sat up and gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Yukiteru." He said in his low husky voice.

My body just began to melt and the dominance I once felt was completely washed away.

Authors note: Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I hope you enjoy it!

Stick around for future updates! :)


	15. CockBlocker pt 1

Akise

Take deep breaths, c'mon man deep breaths! That's all I could say in my head as Yuki grinded on me. I don't think I can squeeze my eyes any tighter than they already are. What has gotten into him all of a sudden?!

I really can't help myself anymore... I want to moan so badly but I know I shouldn't.

With all my strength I held back my moans but two tiny gasps managed to escape my lips. After he heard me he suddenly stopped.

Ugh shit. Why did he stop? Wait no it's good that he stopped because things could have got-... Wait what am I saying? I want things to go out of control.

Isn't this what I've been longing for? This time Yuki is making a move and not me. I'm not being disgusting to him anymore.

Is this his way of saying...of saying...he...he wants me?

I opened my eyes and he seemed a little startled because I felt his body jump as I locked my gaze with his. It was funny to see his body slightly shrink as I gazed at him.

The boiling pot of emotions I have right now is bubbling over and the more I stare at him the happier I become. Even though he didn't say it I believe his actions were speaking for him.

_He wants me._

I reached and gripped his shoulders firmly and felt a new demon in me awaken.

"Yukiteru" I said almost as if in a whisper.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

His voice shook as he answered me leaving behind that new found strength he had a few moments ago.

"I love you"

As I said that his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. A couple long seconds passed by and he still said nothing. Why wasn't he giving me a response? Why is he just looking at me so surprised? I want to do him right here...right now...I want all of him...but I want us to do it the right way. Call me a sucker for love but I just want to hear him say I love you before I can finally make him mine.

"Yuki...I said I love you."

He just took in a deep breath and closed his eyes keeping his hands over his mouth. What the hell is he doing now? Why won't he just say I love you back so I can fuck him already? He has time to think in this situation?

I was getting irritated and my erection was getting restless so I decided to take things into my own hands. If he won't say it I will tease him until he finally says I love you. I'm really good at this so I'm sure it won't take long.

Without wasting a second more I pulled his hands away from his lips and pressed mine firmly against his. Almost automatically his tongue began to play with mine, his reaction happened so quickly it almost caught me off guard. However I managed to hide my surprise and continue with my plan.

_I'm going to make you mine today._

I pulled out a thick string from my pocket and tied both his hands behind his back.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" He asked with his cute confused expression.

_You won't be able to touch me, you won't be able to do anything until you say you love me._

I smirked at him.

_Gosh he is adorable...and he is all mine...well soon he will be._

"Ak-k-k-kise?"

I ignored him and began to unbutton his shirt...slowly pulling each button while I kissed his neck. I could feel his body begin to shiver. I smiled to myself.

_Any time now he should give in._

Once the buttons were all pulled I decided to leave his body alone. I moved from underneath him and he watched me curiously with his puppy eyes.

_This is going to be fun._

I began to bite my lips and slowly unbutton my shirt. He has never seen my body like this so I know he should like it. When I paused and glanced at his face his eyes opened wide and he quickly turned his head away from me.

_How cute._

I got down again and crawled towards him on all fours. When I was only inches from his face I began to whisper softly to him

"Why are you not looking at me? You don't like what you see?"

I could hear his big gulp that he took but he still refused to look me in the eyes.

"Hmmph"

I grabbed his face and pulled it forward so he could look at me.

"Don't deprive me of your beautiful eyes" I whispered to him.

I sat back up but remained close to him as I removed my shirt. My entire upper body was now exposed to him.

"Ak-k-kiseeeee" he whined.

"Yes?"

"Please untie me...I...I...can't mange like this anymore"

I smiled at him.

"I will but you have to give me the password first."

"P-p-p-password...but I don't know what you are talk-"

I grabbed him and pulled him up to me so that his chest was pressed against mine.

"Sure you do...the password is somewhere in your heart."

I leaned in and kissed him and slowly licked his bottom lip.

"You know the password...just try to find it"

He opened his mouth to speak but then I felt something vibrate in his pocket and he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Hmm? What's wrong? What is in your pocket? Your phone?"

"yeah..."

"So then why are you sighing?"

"Because... it's Yuno..."

"Yuki why does her phone call bother you...wouldn't you consider what we are doing as a sign that you are no longer her boyfriend. You are mine now."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Just forget her" I leaned in to kiss him but he moved his head to the side to avoid me.

"Akise...It...h-h-has...been bothering me but, how did you get that wound on your neck?" He looked at me filled with innocent curiosity.

I looked down at him wondering if I should tell him the truth or not.

_Agh shit...what do I say?_


	16. CockBlocker pt 2

Akise

"Why do you have to bring up a silly injury at a time like this? Are you not impressed with what you see?"

I grabbed his face in my hand and his cheeks began to turn red.

"n-n-no...it's not that I don't l-l-like it...it's...I've..."

_No matter what I have to shut him up. I just can't tell him about that incident with Yuno. It would just scare him and cause him stay away from me. I'm not losing him over something so stupid._

Before he could put his words together I leaned in toward him deciding to give up on my mission for him to say I love you. I had to stop this conversation before it turns into something terrible. I felt his body shake as my face grew closer and closer.

_I have to admit that my seducing skills are 100% perfection._

"A-A-Ak-Akise..."

"Shh shh...Just let me kiss you."

As soon as I said that he simply nodded his head and I connected my lips with his.

My hands trailed down his back gradually making my way to his ass. When my hands reached their destination he began to hug me tighter.

_It seems like he really wants this._

I took my lips off of his, brought my mouth to his ear and whispered softly and slowly

"I really want you...so badly...I want to know what you feel like...what all of you feels like"

He leaned in closer to my ear and opened up his mouth to respond.

_This is it! He is about to say it! The three words I want to hear!_

"Akise I-"

**'Hello hello, hello hello tell me what you want right now...hello hello hello hello ima give it to you girl right now"**

"uuuugggghh." I groaned loudly.

I forgot to silence my stupid phone and it just ruined a confession!

"Akise...go answer it, it might be important."

"Nothing is more important than you." I answered automatically

He smiled but still motioned his hand at me to answer my phone.

"I can wait" he said with his cute little smile.

I sighed loudly thinking about the ways I could murder the person calling me right now. When I looked at the phone screen I saw Hitoshi's name light up.

_Ugh what could he possibly want now?_

I glanced up at Yuki and he smiled back at me.

_Okay I just have to make this call really quick._

"Uh..hello? Hitoshi?"

"Kis!"

"Ah look Hitoshi I'm a little busy right no-"

"Kis! Kis! I need...yo-..y-...My..In...dan-..home!"

Wait a sec something isn't right. Why does his voice sound so...so...troubled?

"Yah! Hitoshi?! What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

"H-He-He-Hel-"

"Hitoshi! I can't hear you! The phone is breaking up!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

"Hello?! Hello?!"

"Akise? Are you alr-"

"I have to go!" I shot up automatically and ran to the door.

"I'm sorry Yuki! This is important!" I yelled without looking back at him.

_Something is seriously wrong._

When I made it to the front of the school I stopped abruptly. Wait, where the hell am I going?! I don't even know the first place to start looking for Hitoshi. I squeezed my eyes tightly together and grabbed onto my head.

_C'mooon ...c'mooon brain think! Think!_

Ah! He said the word home! I'll start there. I took off running again at top speed.

_I'm coming Hitoshi, just wait._

_Just you wait._

_Please be okay._

_I hope you are okay._


	17. Haunted House (the Jerk edition)

Akise

I finally made it to Hitoshi's house. I ran the entire way there and I could feel my chest about to give out. I looked at his house door and saw that it was left slightly open.

_That's strange...he would never do something careless like this._

I stood up straight taking in a deep breath trying to calm down my panting.

Once I got that under control I put on my game face and clenched my fist together.

_Here I go._

I walked in cautiously trying to be extremely quiet so I wouldn't alert any intruder that I had come. I tried so hard to see but the inside of the house was pitch black.

CREEAAK.

The hairs on my body stood up. What the actual fuck was that? Oh god please let Hitoshi be okay...Please let me be okay...Just let this be a really bad dream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The lights flashed on as I heard a loud shout and these two tiny arms wrapped around my body. I let out a toe curling squeal and felt as my heart began to jump out of chest from shock. I shut my eyes tightly together.

_Please be a dream. Please be a dream. I'm not dead. I'm not dead. Please. Please._

I felt little tiny bits of paper falling on my face.

_Huh?...what the hell...am I really dead?_

I opened my eyes and saw confetti falling around me

"what the hel-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I quickly turned around to see Hitoshi standing there with his big purple eyes and tiny white teeth glistening and smiling at me.

"Huh?" I said completely stunned.

"I said Happy Birthday Silly!" He jokingly punched my arm.

"My...Birthday?...wait...so...you aren't in danger?"

"Of course not! Aren't you impressed with my acting skills?"

I just stood there in silence completely shocked but also very angry. Shocked that I didn't even remember that today was my birthday, shocked as to how Hitoshi even knew today was my birthday and angry at the fact he scared me and wasted my time like this.

"I'm leaving." I said angrily and turned to go but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?"

"Let go!"

"Kis please. Why are you angry at me? Is it because of the prank?"

"I said let go!"

"No! I won't let go! Not ever! I said I'm sorry!"

"I said fucking let go of me!" I shook my arm aggressively causing him to fall back and land on the ground.

_He just fucking played a stupid trick on me and wasted my time when I should be with Yuki right now. I can't believe him._

I began to stomp off but his faint voice stopped me.

"Akise?"

I stood in the front of the door and turned to look at him.

"What."

He had little tears falling from his eyes but he wiped them away and motioned his head towards the door.

"Don't forget your birthday present...by the door."

I glanced at the side of the door and saw a little gift bag stuffed with confetti and gift wrapping paper.

"Please just take it...I'm sorry..."

I rolled my eyes, picked up the bag and left the house.

_I can't believe that little...little...agh! He is such a pain in the ass._

When I reached the end of the block I held the bag in front of me and decided to just trash the present.

_It's probably a stupid little bear anyway. That's all anyone ever gives as presents nowadays._

As I threw the bag on the ground I caught a glimpse of something shining falling out of it.

_Hmm? What's that?_

I bent down to pick up the object and froze once I saw what it was. My heart began to beat fast and my hands started to shake.

_This present...it's...beautiful._

I gripped it tightly and held it against my chest as Hitoshi's sad tearing face flashed across my mind. I turned and looked back his house at the other end of the block.

What did I do.

_I'm such a jerk._

How could I have just left him there crying on the floor like that.

_I'm such a jerk._

He has never done anything awful to me before.

_I'm such a jerk._

He even remembered my birthday.

_I'm such a jerk._

UGH! What is with my life today_? _I began to run back towards his house.

I'm so sorry Hitoshi.

_Yeah I'm really a huge jerk._


	18. What's going on?

Akise

As I poked my head through the front door I could see him sitting on the couch crying with his head buried in arms. Ugh I can't believe I made him feel like this. I glanced back down at the present he gave me.

_I have to apologize_

I walked up to him and sat down. His tiny head shot with a surprised expression on his face.

"Huh? Akise? What are you doing here? Aren't you mad at me? Why did you come back?"

He began to quickly wipe away at the tear stains left on his face.

_Ha...he is funny, why bother wiping it away? I already saw you crying._

I held his hands and took it away from his face.

"I...I..."

_Oh damn...whats wrong with me? I never thought I would have to be apologizing to a kid like this. I'm normally the one always in the right._

"You what?..." he raised his eye brow at me confused.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry."

_AGH there I said it! Whew._

I quickly took my hands off of his feeling relived now that I had apologized but he grabbed them back.

"No Kis...I should be the one apologizing. You were probably doing something important weren't you? I shouldn't have played a prank like that."

_Heh...yeah...I was doing something important...well I was about to do..._

My mind began to drift off to Yuki and his cute face.

"But I just wanted to celebrate your birthday with you Kis."

He held his head down sadly like a scolded puppy.

_Ah that reminds me._

"How did you know today was my birthday?"

"Two weeks ago on the phone I asked you and you told me. But you said to forget and not to worry about it since you never celebrate it."

_Oh yes he did ask me that._

"But I couldn't forget it..."

"Hmm? Why not? It's just a stupid day."

He quickly looked at me and his expression was serious

"It's not stupid Kis. It's the day you were born. Do you know how many people have lost their lives, but here you are, able to make it through another year."

His expression began to slowly soften

"Every day you are alive is another day I can spend...being...your boyfriend."

My heart jumped a little bit as he said that.

_What the hell was that? Why is he getting all sentimental on me like this? It's...making me feel...odd._

"yah yah yah, let's not get all emotional about a silly day yeesh."

He scrunched up his face and looked away from me.

_Ah dammit did I make him mad again? Ugh I can't just apologize again, it wouldn't sound sincere._

_Oh wait!_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my gift and dangled it front of him.

"Psssst"

He didn't look at me.

"Heyy pssst"

He still didn't look at me.

_Ugh c'mon dude just look up. What do you want from me...yeesh._

_Hmm maybe if I..._

"Hey pssst...babe?"

He turned his head to look up at me

"Yes?"

H_eh of course he would answer to that._

I swayed my present back and forth in front of him.

"This is the gold chain I was looking at in the store last week."

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Of course I do...But it's so expensive though...How did you even know I wanted this?"

"Well...I just know you Kis. I pay attention to you. I could tell from the way your face lit up as you spoke about the chain with the owner of the store. I could tell how sad you were when you found out the price. I knew it would make you happy. That's all I want."

_My heart jumped slightly again._

"Thank you" I grinned at him.

His bright purple eyes twinkled at me and his dimples made themselves present as he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He sat up straight and quickly wrapped his arms around my neck resting them on my shoulders to hug me.

_Aaah...uhm this is awkward. Something about this atmosphere doesn't feel right._

He snuggled his head closer to me.

_Uh...Do I hug him back? I don't want to not hug him back then he gets mad at me...but I don't particularly want to hug him either._

I reached out and wrapped my arms around him but only resting them lightly on him.

_This should count as a hug...I think._

I don't really know how long we sat on the couch like this. He just wouldn't let go of me. Normally I would be annoyed right now and would probably try to find an excuse to get him off of me. But...I was surprisingly okay.

Just listening to him breathing.

Hearing our hearts beat together.

AUTHORS NOTE: GUYS DO NOT GET MAD. I UNDERSTAND THIS IS AN AKISEXYUKITERU FANFIC. I was planning on wrapping up this story soon but I felt myself getting fond of Hitoshi and I wanted to develop him more as a character and involve him more in the story. Plus I wanted you guys to get to know him. I have really good ideas for the upcoming chapters and I will have bonus Chapters with mainly Hitoshi and Yuno when this FanFic is finished.

Soooo question of the chapter: How are you feeling about Hitoshi? Good? Bad? Ew? Cute?

Let me know :)


	19. Hitoshi please be mean to me

Akise

"Uh...Hitoshi...how long are we going to remain like this?"

He chuckled and pulled his head away from my neck but still kept his arms around me.

"Ah...sorry Kis...I got carried away...I...just enjoyed hugging you."

He smiled shyly at me and I smiled back at him.

I suddenly realized how close are faces were. Our eyes connected and I started to get lost in those purple skies he had for eyes.

_Ah...why do I feel...nervous?_

I pulled my eyes away from him but he held onto my face.

"Wait, Kis...can you look at me a little longer? I don't think I've ever been this close to you before."

"Ah...uhm..well..."

"c'moooon Kis please?"

He pouted his lips at me.

_Okay okay just for a little while longer._

I connected my eyes with his and I began to drift once again.

"See? It's not so bad looking at each other like this. We get to see things we would normally overlook."

Well...he actually was making sense. Never being this close to him I didn't realize how small his facial features were. Only his eyes were big and bright.

"You have...beautiful eyes...they're...mesmerizing." I said without even realizing.

"what? Ha thanks." He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Er, well you've never said anything like that to me before...so I was caught a little off guard and I guess my first response was to laugh."

I smiled and continued to look at his face.

_He really does have such small features._

_His small ears, small nose, black tiny lashes, small dimples, his small beauty mark on the corner of his right eye...his small...lips._

Before I knew it his face had gotten increasingly close to mine. So close that the tips of our noses touched.

_Why is it getting so hot in here?_

Hitoshi's facial expression began to change. It didn't have an innocent look to him at all, it was a look I had never seen on him before but I couldn't really explain it.

"Kis?"

"Uh...y-yes?"

"Let me...kiss you?" His gripped onto my shoulders tightly while closing his eyes.

I gulped as he began to angle his face perfectly with mine.

_Wait...what's going on here?! AH...what do I do? I shouldn't do this! I have Yuki!...but even so...Why am I being stupid and not pushing him away?_

Soon enough my eyes also began to close and I could feel as the tip of his lips brushed against mine.

_This is it. I am going to kiss Hitoshi for the first time. Is...Is this wrong for me to do?_

**"I just want you to looove mee, that's all I need boy...That's all I need. Your sweet embrace it's got me and I don't want you to let me go...I just want you to looove mee..."**

The warmth that was surrounding my body was replaced with cold air. I opened my eyes and saw Hitoshi rush over to the table to answer his phone.

"Hello?...Oh hey! Oh well I was a little busy." He glanced over at me and winked and I quickly lowered my head.

"Oh no, Did you call just to mess with me?...Hahaha ohhh I see well we can talk about the project tomorrow. I'm with Kis celebrating his birthday right now. Mmm yeah see you then. Bye."

He hung up the phone, placed it in his pocket and made his way back over to me.

"Sorry about that Kis, It was a friend my class asking about a project. We can get back to what we were doing" He smiled cutely at me but I could only reply with a nervous laugh.

"She was just mad because I kind of abandoned her in the middle of our project to plan this surprise for you...but let's not think about that.

_Abandon? My mind immediately went to Yukiteru. I had just ran off leaving him like that...ahhhh shit._

"We can try to kiss again right?" He smiled and began to pull me close to him again.

_Oh no...wait...I don't...well...I just can't do this right now. How do I tell him I don't want to kiss him without hurting his feelings?_

But out of nowhere he suddenly stopped.

"Hey...Kis."

"Hmm?"

"It's okay."

"Huh?...What are you talking about" I asked obviously confused.

"You don't have to kiss me if you aren't ready...You seem like you are troubled...and...I want our first kiss to be a happy memory."

He rubbed my shoulder.

"I'll go cut you a piece of cake, Okay?"

"Ah...yeah...okay."

He gave me one last look before heading off into the kitchen.

_Life would be so much easier if Hitoshi was a jerk like me._

_AUTHORS NOTE: Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy. That was so close wasn't it? Who knows maybe Hitoshi will get another opportunity to make his move. But the big question is, what is Akise going to do when he sees Yukiteru at school? aaaaaahh drrraaaammmmaaa. Heehee stay tuned :)_

_Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments._

_adios :*_


End file.
